


Pokémon SWSH: El Ascenso del Héroe de Galar

by PlushyBerry



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Pokemon Sword & Shield Spoilers, novelización
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushyBerry/pseuds/PlushyBerry
Summary: La liga de Galar es una de las más vistosas del Mundo Pokémon y sus integrantes son auténticas celebridades. Pero bajo las luminarias de fama y poder se esconde un secreto que podría poner en peligro algo más que la región. Novelización del juego para hacer que las incoherencias de la trama medio tengan sentido.
Kudos: 2





	1. Un curioso regalo

Una voz, dos, tres… cien… son miles las que al unísono se levantan y hacen vibrar todo el estadio, vitoreando el espíritu competitivo, bramando el grito de guerra de Galar. Perdiste la cuenta de las veces que lo has escuchado, pero cada vez que lo haces, la piel se te eriza, te enervas y te sientes parte de ese cosmos.  
  
Esa es la magia de los combates pokémon. Esa es la pasión que se entrega en las batallas de Galar.  
  
El presentador termina su discurso, el público aplaude más que encandilado ante su electrizante encanto; después de todo, se trataba del mismísimo presidente de la Liga Galar y, quizá, el hombre más poderoso de la región.  
  
Pero el verdadero espectáculo estaba por comenzar.  
  
La cámara ahora enfocaba a las verdaderas estrellas: Raihan, el temerario líder domadragones, el llamado “Hacedor de Tormentas”, mostrándose confidente y desbordando la pasión que hacía suspirar a mujeres y hombres por igual. Del otro lado del estadio se erguía el campeón, la “Llama Eterna”, Leon y, a su lado, su as de la victoria: Charizard.  
  
Los gritos de colegiala te sacaron de la inmersión. No importaba que no se tratase de un evento en vivo y que esta era como la la quinta vez que veías el video desde PokéTube, para Hop, cada ocasión era sentir de nueva cuenta que estaba ahí, viendo a su hermano realizar auténticos milagros al emocionar a tanta gente y librando lo que en sus palabras eran “las batallas más épicas de la historia”.  
  
La verdad preferirías estar jugando Pokken en casa, pero ¡oye! una invitación así no se desperdicia. Y, contrario a lo que pudiese parecer, disfrutas un montón la compañía de Hop; lo conoces desde el jardín de niños y han sido uña y mugre desde entonces.  
  
Mientras Hop seguía saltando de alegría en el sofá y tú pensando cómo decirle que le baje un poco el volumen a la tele, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Debía tener muy buen oído si con todo ese ruidero logró contestar antes del tercer timbrazo. Al escuchar que se trataba de su hermano apagó la TV antes de lo que un Yamper lanza un rayo.  
  
—¡Hermano, hermano! Justo estabamos viendo la repetición de tu último combate con Raihan. Sí, estoy en casa con Arthur, se quedó a dormir. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¡No, no, OBVIO que no pensaría que eres un mentiroso. ¡Qué emoción! Sí. Ok. Seguro que a él igual le da gusto. Sí. No, no se me va olvidar avisarle a mamá esta vez. Ok. Te espero mañana. ¡Eres el mejor, hermano! Gracias. Bye. ¡Arthur, Arthur! ¿A que no adivinas? ¡Leon va a venir mañana a festejar mi cumpleaños!  
  
Siendo hijo único es un concepto que se te escapaba de la cabeza pero asumías que lo más normal del mundo era que los hermanos mayores estuvieran ahí en los cumpleaños de sus hermanitos. Aunque era bien cierto que no todos tienen por hermano al campeón regional. Si la memoria no te estaba traicionando a tan temprana edad por abusar de las sodas, tenía tiempo ya que su hermano no visitaba la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Un año ya de la última vez? Eso de ser famoso se veía complicado: no podías hacer lo que se te diera la gana porque un señor de traje siempre te diría qué hacer y a dónde ir. Definitivamente esa no era vida para tí.  
  
Y Hop de seguro que lo extrañaba mucho. A veces hasta te daba la sensación de que se sentía muy solo. Tal vez por eso jamás te han sentido con el corazón de rechazar una de sus invitaciones. Pero la siguiente definitivamente sería en tu casa, ese modo historia no se iba a terminar solo.  
  
—¡Hora de dormir! ¡Mañana será un gran día y tenemos que estar bien descansados! ¡Buenas noches, Arthur!  
  
Antes de que pusieses reclamarle que apenas eran las nueve de la noche, Hop ya se había refugiado en su bolsa de dormir. No te quedó de otra más que bufar e intentar pegar el ojo en el sofá.  


* * *

  
Por la mañana, con el estómago bien forrado de huevos, tocino y té, se despidieron de la señora (y de mamá por teléfono) para encaminarse a Pueblo Wedgehurst, una comunidad de no más de dos mil habitantes que, aún así, era más grande que Postwick, el pequeño puñado de tierra que los había visto nacer. Galar era una región que desde años atrás había ganado su fama debido a su industria y su rica historia, mas eso no impedía que una buena parte de la región la constituyesen pequeñas aldeas desperdigadas a lo largo de la campiña en la zona sur. A tus trece años no has “conocido mundo” más allá de lo que has visto en internet y televisión. A lo mejor a la mayoría de tus conocidos les hace mucha ilusión eso de ser entrenador pokémon, unos tratando de ganar el favor de alguien importante para poder participar en la competición anual y otros más valientes aventurándose a otras regiones a “librar batallas de verdad”. Simplemente no te da buen rollo la idea de que un Corviknight te lleve volando hasta su nido o un Druddigon te arranque la cabeza por meterla donde no debías.  
  
—Cariño, no olvides llevar a Wooloo, recuerda que nunca debes andar sin un pokémon que te cuide.  
  
—No, mamá —contestó tomando la esfera—. De todos modos Wooloo siempre viene conmigo.  
  
—Y no se vayan a meter al bosque, ya saben que está prohibido.  
  
—Sí, mamá —la señora apenas y pudo oír la respuesta seguida del cierre de la puerta.  
  
Madres, te darían un manual de supervivencia así sólo fueses a la tienda de a lado por la leche. Lo cierto es que en primavera a veces hasta los pokémon más mansos les daba por entrar en frenesí o los Wooloos salvajes se ponían a rodar sin control hasta dar de topes con una barda o una piedra en el peor de los casos. No tenías un pokémon y aunque tu madre llevaba rato insistiendo en que capturases uno, alegabas que con los Budew que vivían de planta (literalmente) en el jardín tenías de sobra para hacer los viajes a Wedgehurst o podías confiar en que Hop te acompañase y así disfrutar más el pequeño viaje. Al pueblo no se hacían más de treinta minutos a pie o menos de quince cuando echaban carreras.  
  
Apenas llegaron a la entrada notaron el tumulto de gente que se dirigía a la plaza del pueblo, justo en el lugar acordado. Ahí, en compañía del alcalde, se encontraba Leon y Charizard. La gente hacía filas por pedirle un autógrafo; debía estar tan acostumbrado a esas cosas que desarrolló la habilidad de firmar unas cien tarjetas por minuto, que en apenas un rato todos se encontraban felices por tener un recuerdo más del “hijo pródigo del sur”. Aunque Leon se encontraba atareado, apenas divisó a Hop entre la multitud, puso una sonrisa del tamaño del mundo y pidió permiso para pasar.  
  
—¡Hermanito! ¡Estás bastante más alto desde la última vez que te vi! Ya trece, pequeño campeón, ¡qué rápido que pasa el tiempo! Me parece que fue ayer cuando te colgabas de mi brazo y te levantaba con estos músculos! —exclamó haciendo gala de su tonificado brazo.  
  
—Hombre, no me hagas sonrojar delante de esta gente. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
  
—Pues bien. Bah, qué va. ¡Excelente! ¿De qué otro modo podría ser? Aunque ocupado, eso sí, falta poco para la ronda de este año y bueno, ya sabes, trabajo extra. ¡Ey! ¡Hola, Arthur, no te había visto!  
  
Lo saludas con algo de timidez, sientes un par de miradas envidiosas clavándose justo donde crees que se encuentra la vesícula. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras más, Leon menciona que tiene una sorpresa pero que será llegando a casa. La gente a su alrededor no deseaba que se fuera ya que muy rara vez se dejaba ver en el pueblo y no todos los residentes estaban en posibilidades de ir a la zona norte que era donde se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
Sin dejar decepcionado a su público, decidió hacer una pequeña exhibición con su Charizard. Realizando su característica pose ganadora, levantando la mano hacia el cielo, el lagarto comenzó a realizar piruetas en el aire, envolviendo su cuerpo en llamas y lanzando un poderoso Embate Igneo a un gran bloque de piedra que se encontraba a lo lejos, reduciendola a un puñito de grava. La gente enloqueció en aplausos y vítores, diciéndole que era el entrenador más poderoso del mundo y que seguro que nadie estaba su nivel.  
  
No por nada le apodaban la “Llama Eterna”. Jamás había perdido un combate oficial.  
  
Tras la maniobra, de un atlético salto se montó en el lomo de Charizard, acercándole la mano a Hop.  
  
—¿No vas a subir? Doy mejor servicio que los AeroTaxi.  
  
Hop sonrió y con algo más de esfuerzo se trepó al pokémon de fuego. Eso hubiese sido una escena linda y conmovedora de película de no ser porque el muy cabeza hueca se había olvidado de que seguías ahí y se echó a volar sin ti.  


* * *

  
  
De regreso en casa de Hop (y otros diez minutos hasta que llegaste jadeando y empapado en sudor), la familia ya comenzaba a montar todo para la fiesta que pensaron que únicamente sería un cumpleaños. Mamá estaba ahí al igual que varios vecinos (a decir verdad, todo el pueblo) y poco después había varias mesas plegables esparcidas por el enorme jardín y un poco más por sobre la vereda. La gente había cooperado con sus mejores platos y mientras unos seguían decorando, otros ya estaban echando la carne al asador, porque no había fiesta en Postwick que no se festejara con una buena dotación de salchichas asadas y lomo de Wooloo bien cocido.   
  
Eso y litros y litros de buen vino (o jugo de bayas para lo más chicos).  
  
Porque no sólo era el cumpleaños de Hop, era festejar, una vez más, la victoria de ese chico campirano que un día se transformó en campeón, el honor más grande que un ciudadano común y corriente podía tener. Según lo que te explicaron los padres de Hop, antes de Leon todos los campeones de Galar venían de castas nobles: Hijos de grandes empresarios del carbón, antiguos nobles de las ciudades fortaleza del norte, eruditos egresados con notas de honor de los colegios de más prestigio (y costosos) de la región. Pero Leon era un chico bondadoso del sur, nacido en un lugar que ni figuraba en mapas más antiguos y, no sólo eso, había ganado cada combate y exhibición en su primera oportunidad. Un auténtico prodigio.  
  
Ya entrada la tarde, los ancianos del pueblo habían cobrado segunda vida y le daban a todo bombo a los instrumentos para que la música no dejara de sonar. Leon, ya con varias copas encima, tampoco dejaba de bailar. Hop se encontraba respaldado en la barda y no tardaste en notarle un aire como melancólico. Te respaldas también y hasta copias su misma pose.  
  
—Oye… ¿no te molesta?  
  
—¿Uh? ¿El qué?  
  
—No sé… me da la impresión que hace tres horas dejaron de festejar tu cumpleaños y ahora sólo le festejan a tu hermano.  
  
—¿Ah? No para nada, se que es mi día pero… tampoco es como que siempre pueda verlo. Ya vez esas políticas raras que tiene la gente de la liga —dijo llevándose los brazos a la nuca—. No soy el único que lo extraña.  
  
—Ya veo —respondes mientras pierdes tu mirada en el extraño y algo patético evento.  
  
—Además, ¿qué mejor regalo puedo que tener a alguien tan fantásitco como Leon de hermano?  
  
—Si tu lo dices, de todos modos debe ser mil veces mejor a que te regalen calcetines en navidad.  
  
—¡Sí, eso es lo peor! —te contesta riendo y tú también comienzas a reirte.  
  
Así, entre pasos desacoplados y risas, el tiempo pasó y la noche cayó.  


* * *

  
  
Ya bien entrado el mediodía y medio pueblo con una resaca terrible, Leon les pidió ir al jardín a ver la verdadera sorpresa de cumpleaños. Antes de que cantara el Rookiedee, ya se encontraban ahí aguantando la respiración y dando saltitos de alegría.  
  
Entonces, Leon sacó una caja. (¿De dónde? ¿De su capa mágica?)  
  
Sin ninguna formalidad, la abrió, sacó su contenido y la caja voló hasta el jardín del vecino (y súbitamente recordaste que el vecino eras tú). Lo que tenía en sus manos eran pokébolas.  
  
A Hop casi se le cae la quijada de la sorpresa.  
  
—¡Amigos, adelante!  
  
Las esferas volaron al cielo para abrirse en el punto más alto. De ellas salieron tres pokémon: Scorbunny, el conejito atlético. Grookey, el chimpancé rítmico. Sobble, la acuartija tímida.  
  
Los tres se presentaron, a su modo, al que posiblemente sería su nuevo compañero. Scorbunny dobló sus orejitas para parecer más mono mientras que Grookey no dejaba de agitar su barita con la que golpeó a Sobble que se echó a llorar. Los otros dos compañeros comenzaron a hacer malabares, siendo que el de fuego se echó a correr dejando quemado el pasto a su alrededor mientras que Grookey subió al árbol donde crecía una baya que ofreció al pequeño de agua. Sobble de pronto dejó de estar triste para celebrar echándose a la pequeña posa del jardín a celebrar.  
  
Los ojos de Hop no dejaban de centallar con lo que acababa de ver. Definitivamente eso había sido más tierno que los últimos videos de Meowth que recordabas haber visto.  
  
—Y bien, ¿te has decidido? Tómate tu tiempo, recuerda que elegir a un compañero es una de las decisiones más importantes que…  
  
—¡Me llevo a Sobble! —gritó Hop.  
  
—Oh, wow, eso fue rápido. ¿Se puede saber por qué?  
  
—Bueno —exclamó sonrojado. Se tardó un momento para contestar—. Pues… porque es tipo agua y yo lo que voy a hacer es entrenar y entrenar para un día vencer tu Charizard.  
  
Leon se echó la risotada de su vida; eso si, no de burla, sino de auténtica sorpresa.  
  
—Así se habla, pequeño Wooloo salvaje, recuerda que cualquier entrenador que verdaderamente se esfuerza y logre ser uno con sus pokémon, puede afrontar cualquier reto, incluso hasta ganarme. Aunque no creas que me voy a dejar ganar porque eres mi hermano favorito, ¿eh?  
  
—¡Y el único! —contestó riéndose él también—. ¡Oye, Arthur! Tú no tienes pokémon propio, por qué no te llevas uno también. Leon, ¿se puede? ¡Por fa, dí que sí!  
  
—Uh… bueno, me traje los tres para escogieras y… seh, supongo que es mejor que tengan un dueño a que regresen al criadero. Dale, vamos, aunque ya sólo sean dos.  
  
¡Eh! ¿Estos cabezotas iban en serio?¿Cómo ibas a tener un pokémon?  
  
—Anda, no es broma, así hasta empezamos justos nuestro viaje.  
  
¡Demonios! ¡Iban jodidamente en serio! ¿Dónde estaba la opción del menú para decir que no? Uh... bueno, seguro que sería como en esos juegos malos donde escogieses la opción que fuese, de todos modos te iban a obligar a decir que sí.  
  
Y a caballo regalado…  
  
Miraste bien las opciones. Sí, el de fuego era simpático y todo pero… bah, sólo los que iban de chulitos se agarraban el de fuego (con perdón de Leon) así que…  
  
Extendiste la mano a la pokébola de Grookey.  
  
El monito saltó de alegría y antes de que pudieses decir SALMONELOSIS ya lo tenías trepado en tu cabeza, ¡yay!  
  
Donde come uno come un Grookey, o algo así dice el dicho.  
  
—Oye, Leon, ¿podrías inscribirnos a mi y a Arthur en la competición de este año? ¡PORFAPORFAPORFAPORFAAA!  
  
¡Qué tú qué!  
  
—¡Oh wow, tranquilo viejo! Sólo un regalo a la vez. Lo siento, peque, pero no puedo hacer eso. Rose es el que se encarga de esas plazas y la convocatoria cerró hace tiempo.  
  
—¡Pero, Leon! —chillaba el hermano— ¡Eres el campeón! ¿Estás seguro que no puedes darnos tu bendición? Todos saben que sólo se puede entrar por recomendación de un miembro de la liga y tu eres EL CAMPEÓN de la liga.  
  
—Bueno sí, pero… es un proceso algo más complicado… creo… la verdad es que no sé cómo funciona. Además… si acaban de recibir su pokémon, ¿cómo se van a ir a meter así sin más!  
  
—¡Leon, por favor! Si tu entraste a la liga por recomendación de la señora investigadora cuando también tenías mi edad, ¿no? Y habías dicho que era miembro del consejo. ¿Por que tú no habrías de poder?  
  
Leon se cruzó de brazos pensando seriamente en las palabras de su hermano, rápidamente cambió su expresión por una más afable.  
  
—Oye, sí, tienes razón. Soy el campeón y debería tener derecho a elegir yo también. De acuerdo, tienen mi autorización… con una condición.  
  
—¡Haré lo que sea! —gimoteaba Hop a la par que sacudía los brazos—. Engrasaré tus trofeos, cortaré el césped por todo el año, le llevaré esos quesos apestosos a la señora Cherrywood. Dime lo que sea y yo lo haré.  
  
—No es nada de eso —respondió con una pequeña risita ante las ocurrencias de su hermano—. La condición es que la señora Magnolia también esté de acuerdo. Ella sabe mucho de pokémon y seguro que algo bueno se les pega si los asesora un buen rato.  
  
Bien, ahora pasarías el resto del día con una anciana que seguro estaba dispuesta a darte un bastonazo mientras te regaña diciendo: “En mis tiempos los jovencitos obedecían a rajatabla a los mayores...”.  
  
Bueno, ya estaba, no ibas a terminar Pokken en lo que te quedaba de vida.  
  
Tras una larga caminata a lo largo de toda la Ruta 1, por fin llegaron todos a una gran casa, un pequeño chalet rodeado de frondosa vegetación por encima del mismo. Leon tocó en el gran ventanal. Pasó un rato hasta que se oyeron los ladridos de un Yamper que corría de un lado a otro de la puerta corrediza dando azotes contra la puerta de vez en vez. Tuvo que volver a tocar hasta que se una voz diciendo “un momento, por favor”.  
  
Contrario a lo que pensabas, les abrió una chica pelirroja de largo cabello y un abrigo que se veía bastante incómodo para aquella época del año. No sabrías describir con exactitud describir la cara de la muchacha al ver al greñudo, pero estabas seguro haber visto ese gesto en un par de pelis románticas.  
  
—¡Leon, pero qué grata sorpresa! Años sin verte, hombre.  
  
—¡Sony! Mira tú donde nos venimos a ver, ni me acuerdo dónde nos vimos la última vez.  
—Uh, sí, muy típico de ti —tampoco sabías mucho de mujeresa en general pero tampoco había que ser ingeniero nuclear para notar algo raro en ese tono. Bueno, ya sabías que para Leon si estaba más allá de su entendimiento—. ¿Son tus hermanitos? Holi, mucho gusto.  
  
—Sólo este fortachón de aquí —mencionó echando su mano al hombro de Hop—, el otro es su amigo.  
  
De pronto sientes aquellos ojos turquesa posándose sobre de ti, sientes como… algo de compasión.  
  
Hubo un silencio medio incómodo en el que juras que la chica tosió por lo bajo hasta que Leon más motivado por ser el de la última palabra que por notar lo raro del ambiente continuó con las presentaciones.  
  
—Ah, sí. chicos, ella es Sony… Sonia, una vieja amiga. Deben saber que hace unos currys que ¡uff! reviven hasta a los pokémon vencidos.  
  
—Vaya, esa es una manera muy curiosa de introducir a tu vieja rival que en más de una ocasión te puso sobre las cuerdas… o te fue a rescatar cuando te perdías.  
  
Aquello lo había dicho con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, pero no dejas de montarte en la cabeza una película de esas B-15 en tu cabeza con esos dos.  
  
—Oye, ¿es su ex o algo así? —le preguntas murmurando a Hop para que no te oigan.  
  
—¿Su qué?  
  
—No, nada, olvídalo.  
  
Leon estaba tan apenado como lo estaría un niño de cinco años habiendo roto un trasto y creyendo que ha hecho la travesura más graciosa de todas.  
  
—Oye, Sony, mi hermano quiere participar en la liga, así que venimos a ver si tu abuela les podía dar una orientación antes de su viaje.  
  
La sonrisa sardónica desapareció del rostro de la joven para volverse una forzada y funesta.  
  
—Uh… mi abuela…  
  
—Y aunque Leon era lento, tampoco era (tan) estúpido, rápidamente se puso en pose de disculpas y no dejó de repetir que lo lamentaba, que no había sido su intención y que de otro modo…  
  
—Sí bueno, no te culpo, la verdad es que… para la clase de persona que era mi abuela hubo muy poca difusión al respecto. Incluso para nosotros como familia… fue todo muy repentino. Y… me imagino que estuviste muy… ocupado en esos días…  
  
No entró mucho en detalles sobre lo ocurrido y era más que descortés preguntar, por lo se limitó a decir que había sido el mes pasado y que para cuando les notificaron fue únicamente para asistir al funeral. También que apenas hasta hace una semana se había instalado en la casa de campo que ocupaba como laboratorio.  
  
Se instalaron todos en la sala de estar, Sonia había servido algo de té y galletas aunque no se habló mucho en aquella deprimente reunión. El Yamper no dejaba de ladrarle específicamente a Leon y al ver que ni con las peticiones de su dueña se calmaba, terminó optando por sacarle al jardín.  
  
—Lo siento, Yamper también está acostumbrando al ambiente del campo, está algo irritado por eso.  
  
—Ya, ni te preocupes, normal que los Yamper le ladre a desconocidos.  
  
—Sí… desconocidos…  
  
—Supongo que no era buena momento para una charla sobre los pokémon, ya sabes, cómo se capturan y todo eso.  
  
—Hermano, yo creo que nos subestimas mucho, como que TODO mundo sabe cómo se captura un pokémon.  
  
—Normal que tu hermano esté preocupado, viajar por la región no es cualquier cosa, suena divertido hasta que te aventuras a la Zona Salvaje y a un Bewear Dynamax se le ocurre darte un abrazasito.  
  
"Dynamax". Habías oído antes ese término, mejor dicho, lo habías visto en televisión. Sabías que eran una… uh… una especie de holograma que proyectaba a los pokémon para que se viesen gigantes para darse puñetazos gigantes. Hop se veía igual de desconcertado que tú.  
  
—Pensaba que el Dynamax sólo podía generarse en los estadios —dijo él.  
  
—No. El efecto Dynamax no son luces de feria. Es un fenómenos real que de forma esporádica llega a darse en la Zona Salvaje. Por eso, incluso hay áreas completamente prohibidas para cualquier civil por lo peligroso que llegan a ser pokémon. De todos modos, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles una SmartRotom. Chicos, ¿tienen smartphone?  
  
Ser de campo no era pretexto para no estar a la última… bueno de hace muchos años que esos nuevos modelos cuestan un ojo de la cara.  
  
Sonia se levantó y subió por las escaleras al piso superior, el cual estaba lleno de libreros y anaqueles, aunque la mayoría se encontraban vacíos o sólo tenían unos cuantos libros en su haber. Se detuvo en uno que tenía unas cajas, se puso de puntillas para tomar la del estante superior y aunque Leon se paró ipso facto para ayudar, Sonia murmuró que estaba bien. Sin mayor dificultad abrió la caja… pero algo extraño pasó.  
  
Una centella de luz salió disparada comenzó a zigzaguear por toda la casa, tanta fue la sorpresa de Sonia al momento que cayó sentada del susto. Fue entonces que Leon corrió a ayudarla a ponerse de pie. El az de luz iba tan rápido que era imposible seguirle con la mirada, se estampaba una y otra vez con algunos objetos metálicos como las mamparas del techo o el par de lámparas de la parte baja hasta que finalmente chocó contra un viejo ordenador arrumbado en el fondo de la habitación.  
  
¡¿Qué demonios?!   
  
Recuperada del susto, argumento que uno de los Rotom se había quedado fuera de la pokébola y a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en la caja. Te pareció notar un pequeño rubor en la joven cuando prácticamente la cargó en sus brazos para levantarla.  
Tomó dos pokébolas y las abrió casi con los ojos cerrados temiendo la reacción de los pokémon, pero para fortuna de todos, los Rotom que salieron tenían bastante más educación que el anterior. Los fantasmitas se introdujeron en los Smartphones haciendo que en la pantalla se mostrará un rostros digitalizado. ¡El poder de la tecnología… y las posesiones demoníacas!  
  
—Con esto podrán consultar información de los pokémon que vean en su viaje, además de tener mapa con GPS, un monedero virtual y la calendarización oficial de cada gimnasio.  
  
Seguro Hop estaba más letrado que tú en esos menesteres, pero era bien sabido por todos en Galar que a diferencia de otras regiones donde los entrenadores pueden retar a los líderes cuando este estuviese disponible dentro del periodo de conferencia, aquí se tenía un orden mucho más estricto en cuanto a las fechas ya que algunas de estas estas batallas se televisaban.  
  
Tu amigo ciertamente estaba entusiasmado por el nuevo regalo y de cierto modo también te sentías confidente aunque esa no fuera la manera que imaginabas de pasar el verano.   
  
—Oye, Leon —interrumpió Sonia—, querría saber si tú…  
  
Lo que bien pudo ser una escena telenovelezca o algo así se vio interrumpida por el tono de teléfono del campeón.  
  
—Lo siento, aguántame un segundo. Bueno. Oh… buenas tardes, señorita Oleana… —su rostro había cambiado de uno alegre a uno bastante serio—. ¿Cómo que dónde estoy? Le dije a Rose que… lo siento, al señor Rose que me iba a ausentar por… ¿Cómo que oficio, qué oficio? Ajá. Ajá. No, pero… Ah… sí, entiendo. Entiendo. No, ahorita mismo. ¡Oíga no me hable as..!  
  
Leon solo pudo retirarse con disgusto el móvil al momento que le cortaron la llamada.  
  
—Lo siento chicos… se… complicaron las cosas y tengo que volver ya mismo al trabajo.  
  
—Pero hermano, si llegaste apenas ayer.  
  
—Y pensaba quedarme más días pero parece que no se va a poder. Oye, no pongas cara largas. ¿Quieres participar en esto no? Pues bien, entre más pronto regrese más rápido quedarán inscritos oficialmente. Lo siento también Sony pero… ya vez cómo es esta gente, bueh… fue lindo vernos después de todos estos años.  
  
—Sí… lindo...  
  
Sin decir mucho más pasaron todos a retirarse y desde el jardín Leon se despidió de todos mientras alzaba el vuelo en Charizard. Con el mismo apuro, Hop fue el primero en emprender la marcha y no te quedó más que agradecer el gesto antes de seguirle los pasos.  
  
Sonia miraba con tristeza desde el ventanal, mientras que Yamper, que había aprovechado el momento para entrar, comenzó a mostrarse más condescendiente y a restregarse en la pierna de su ama.  
  
—Ese Leon… nunca va a cambiar. Pero no importa, tú no te irías sin despedirte, ¿verdad, cachorrito? —El Yamper respondió meneando su colita y lamiendo a su dueña.  
  
Dejó al pokémon en el suelo, después de todo aún tenía mucho por hacer, no había ido al laboratorio de su abuela a tomar unas vacaciones precisamente.  
  
Quería respuestas.  
  
Quería saber qué había pasado de verdad.  
  
No se tragaba el cuento de que su abuela hubiese muerto de pronto. Estaba en perfecto estado de salud la última vez que habló con ella apenas dos meses atrás. Tampoco le tenía sentido que les informasen días después cuando ya se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral, donde lo único que vieron fue un ataúd cerrado y una lápida con su nombre. Las autoridades se habían negado a entregar cualquier informe de necropsia y aunque sus padres reclamaron sobre el asunto, no pudieron hacer nada ya que de algún modo la Asociación de la Liga Pokémon de Galar estaba involucrada en el papeleo.  
  
Nadie podía hacerle frente a la organización más poderosa de la región.  
  
¿Qué estaban tratando de ocultar? Y los más importante:   
  
¿Dónde estaba la Profesora Magnolia?  
  
Recordó de golpe que un Rotom se había escapado y escondido en un viejo PC que ya sólo servía de pisapapeles. Se colocó delante del cacharro y golpeó el monitor.  
  
—Sal de ahí, bicharraco espectral, no ando de humor para bromitas.  
  
Súbitamente el pedazo de basura volvió a la vida, la pantalla se iluminó mostrando esa sonrisilla macabra típica de los Rotom. Antes de que Sonia le dijese palabras que estaban fuera del límite de lo cortés, la pantalla cambió rápidamente a mostrar un escritorio completamente funcional.  
  
Su sorpresa fue tal al ver que sólo tenía una carpeta llamada SONIA.  
  
Movida por la curiosidad, tomó una silla, se sentó y procedió a darle doble click…


	2. El fugitivo del bosque

Pararon en Wedgehurst a comprar un par de provisiones incluyendo un paquete de pokébolas, eso sí, todo a cuenta personal de Leon. Si por Hop fuese, hubiesen saltado directo al tren con destino a Motostoke. No era plan dejar a sus padres con la preocupación (quizás solo llamar y decir: “Hola mamá, no me prepares la cena, me subí a un tren y no sé si voy a regresar a casa alguna vez, bye”); además, no estabas dispuesto a irte sin tu Switch en la mochila.

—Estás loco, vamos a casa.

—Bueno… igual ahorita, ahorita no, pero… apurémonos para partir mañana a primera hora.

¡¿Por qué tus amistades no eran otros recluidos sociales?!

—Vamos a comer algo primero.

Ingresaron a un local a comer Pasties, sin duda tu bocadillo favorito. Nunca entenderás qué le ve la gente al curry para que sea tan terriblemente popular cuando en la región abundan otros bocadillos más fáciles y prácticos de comer. Es más, ¡al diablo la Liga Pokémon! Viajarás por todo Galar recolectando recetas de Pasties, armarás una PastieDex y de algún modo te forrarás en dinero con ello.

Puede que Hop aún no esté listo para una idea tan revolucionaria, así que te ahorras tus comentarios al respecto. Ya estaba bien entrada la tarde para cuando volvieron sus pasos por sobre la Ruta 1. Ya se veían las casas del pueblo cuando un extraño ruido los paró en seco. Sonaba a un Wooloo y por lo que respectaba, no se oía muy contento. Casi a punto de pasarles por encima, una bola de lana pasó rodando a toda velocidad y metros atrás era perseguida por una horda de Zigzagoon rufianes como sólo ellos. Pensaste que se limitaría a ser una de esas anécdotas curiosas para contar llegando a casa hasta que te percataste que Hop ya no estaba a tu lado.

En tu vida pasada debiste cometer un gran delito. Seguro fuiste recaudador de impuestos.

No te quedó de otra más que seguirle el paso, Hop ignoró todas y cada una de tus súplicas para que dejaras el asunto por la paz, él se negaba a dejar al pobre Wooloo a su suerte. Había una valla metros más adelante, menos mal. Para tu desgracia, también había una gran piedra lisa justo en frente que el carneo rodante utilizó de rampa para salir volando y atravesar la valla.

Hop no iba a ser tan imprudente y estúpido como para ingresar al Bosque Slumbering, ¿ver...? Oh… acababa de saltarse la valla.

¡No, no, no! ¡Atrás impulso de idiotez!

Bueno, tampoco es que pudieses regresar a casa diciendo que dejaste a tu mejor amigo morir en un tétrico bosque. Suspiras. Tomas un impulso…

Esta vez, Hop te va a escuchar cuando lo encuentres.

* * *

No tienes mucha información al respecto, sabes que está prohibido entrar, supones que es porque en su interior habitan pokémon demasiado poderosos como para ser derrotados por un pequeño Wooloo o un Rookidee. Aunque también has oído historias de voces, de visiones espectrales, de gente que ha entrado para nunca jamás regresar. Sean realidades o habladurías de borrachos, estaba más que claro que no deberías estar ahí.

Sigues llamando con desesperación a Hop. El silencio del lugar es de muerte, sólo escuchas el sonido de la hojarasca bajo tus pies, sin el sonido del viento meciendo las copas ni el sonido de las aves y otros pokémon salvajes merodeando por ahí. Sientes cómo se te hiela la sangre; quizá te sentirías más seguro si vieses uno de esos grandes dragones a lo lejos y supieses que ese es el peligro.

Prefieres pensar que, en realidad, nunca hubo nada que temer y que los adultos exageraron, como siempre. Avanzas y te adentras entre la maleza donde cada vez se pone más y más oscuro; además, un banco de niebla y los últimos rayos del día lo empeoran todo. Te giras a maldecir tu suerte hasta que sientes algo golpear tu espalda y sueltas un buen grito.

—¡Ah, Arthur, aquí estabas!

Le vas a arrancar la cara…

Ya estabas hundiéndole las garras en las mejillas cuando escucharon varios pasos acercarse a toda marcha. Tu reacción instintiva fue tomarle del brazo y correr. No sabes por qué, pero el miedo te invade y tus músculos te obligan a correr. Rápidamente se tiran bajo unos arbustos y sientes la sangre llegando a todo tu cuerpo, incluida la cabeza. Gracias, ya necesitabas comenzar a pensar con claridad. En tu subconsciente esperabas que se tratase del estúpido Wooloo, de algún entrenador o un amigable leñador. Pero lo que hay delante es un grupo de hombres de aspecto temerario con una chaqueta roja, pantalones blancos y botas negras; además, cada uno llevaba en mano un artefacto extraño alargado que parecía un bastón metálico que jamás habías visto. Un breve intercambio de miradas te hizo saber que Hop también estaba aterrado en ese momento.

—Juraría que escuché un grito por esta zona —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Quizá es otra de las trampas de esa peste, lleva todo el condenado día haciéndolo.

—¡No nos vamos a ir sin el objetivo! —gritó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo—. Revisen bien la zona.

Estabas a nada de vomitar el pastie de horas antes, sentías la cabeza dándote vueltas y con cada paso que se acercaban te inundaban las ganas de llorar. Bonita forma de terminar un viaje que aún no había empezado.

Tenías los ojos cerrados cuando dejaste de oír los pasos y un “beeeh” hizo eco en aquel páramo. Los hombres giraron para toparse con un Wooloo descarriado que corrió hacia otros matorrales.

—Tanto para un condenado Wooloo.

—Aquí no hay nada, sólo espero que el cliente nos pague por las horas de trabajo.

—¡Que cierren la boca de una vez! ¡Busquen en el Sector 42 Norte! ¡A la caza!

—¡S-Sí capitán!

Pasaron varios minutos que se sintieron como horas hasta antes de tener la certeza y la fortaleza para ponerse de pie. Sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y ambos entendieron el mensaje: “¡Que le den a ese Wooloo, ellos se largaban de ahí!”

La sacudida te había desorientado, perdiste toda noción del norte o sur. Hop por primera vez en días había tenido una buena idea: usar el GPS del SmartRotom. Un gusto que te dura poco al descubrir que por alguna razón era incapaz de darles la ubicación exacta en aquel laberinto de árboles.

—Oye, ¿qué crees que estaban buscando esos sujetos? Para nada tenían buena pinta.

—No sé, no me interesa y algo me dice que no debería saberlo.

—Ya, pero es que daban mal rollo… ¿Y si quieren hacerle daño a los pokémon?

—¿Y si nos hacen daño a nosotros? De todos modos, ¿que íbamos a hacer?… ¿Un combate pokémon pokémon? ¡Pff!

—Sí, ya sé, pero…

Avanzas jaloneando a Hop por su bien, ya podrán hablar bien de eso en la seguridad de casa.

“...Seguro mi hermano hubiese podido hacer algo… si tan sólo yo…”

Vayan hacia donde vayan la niebla no deja de ponerse más densa, siguen avanzando en lo que crees es el lugar por donde viniste, completamente recto sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de rodear los obstáculos del frente, trastabillando en más de una ocasión. Y con cada paso, sentían una ominosa presencia a sus espaldas. Imaginaciones, sólo imaginaciones…

Hasta que el crujido de una rama les hizo parar en seco.

Ambos voltearon lentamente. Estabas seguro que ahí no habría nada, como en esas películas de terror donde sólo metían ruidos aleatorios para asustar a la audiencia.

—¡Ayy! ¡Por los cuernos de Dubwool! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Ok, esta vez te traicionó el instinto… de nuevo.

Frente a tus ojos se encontraba un pokémon de considerable tamaño, cuadrúpedo e increíblemente peludo. Te recordaba muy vagamente la figura de un Arcanine venido a menos, pero más se parecía a un pokémon que habías visto alguna vez en televisión, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Mightyena? Igual estabas seguro que no era ese pokémon. En aquel momento sólo sientes el corazón en la garganta, un temblor en las piernas y una punzante sensación en la vejiga. Esto no iba a terminar bien.

La bestia comenzó a rugir, mostrando unos colmillos que aún entre la neblina resplandecían como luna llena en verano, al igual que sus ojos se iluminaron en un tétrico amarillo ámbar. Hop está un paso detrás de ti y cuando crees ver aquella cosa avanzar un poco, tu reacción inmediata —no la de tu mente, que se fue a algún rincón a firmar un testamento— es la de estirar un brazo para impedir que se acerque a tu amigo, como si eso sirviese de algo. Hop podrá ser un cabezota, pero ese cabezota es tu mejor amigo y no vas a dejar que sea la cena de nadie.

Claro está, tampoco pretendes ser parte del menú, por eso echarán a correr apenas tengan oportunidad. Morir juntos sonaba algo menos peor que morir solo y en agonía.

—¡Arthur, espera! —te sorprende escucharlo decir tu nombre con firmeza y sin tartamudear—. Míralo bien. Parece… que está herido.

Apuntó hacía su oreja… o al menos a lo que quedaba de su oreja derecha. Además, en su frente era visible una gran cicatriz blanquecina que atravesaba un espeso pelaje entre azul y rojizo, ya que era complicado apreciar los detalles con tan poca luz.

—¡Oye! —volvió a levantar la voz, ignorando la posición en la que se encontraban—. ¿Esos hombres de hace rato te hicieron daño? Si es así, ¡te juro que lo van a pagar!

—Hop, no es el momento de jugar a ser héroes, si esos tipos nos encuentran ten por seguro que somos chicos muertos.

El Pokémon tampoco se veía muy convencido de verlos como sus salvadores en caso de que necesitase unos, no dejaba de gruñir fieramente. Hop dio un par de pasos hasta quedar un poco frente a ti. Sacó de su mochila una baya que había comprado con anterioridad y la hizo rodar hasta el pokémon. Éste, desconfiando del gesto, lanzó un poderoso rugido que se hizo oír en todo el bosque.

—¡Aguarda! No queremos hacerte daño, si comes de esa baya te sentirás mucho mejor. Es más, si quieres podemos llevarte a un Centro Pokémon, ahí seguro que la enferma Joy te deja como nuevo —exclamó con bastante entusiasmo a lo que el pokémon devolvió otro gruñido—. Oye, yo no estoy hablando de capturarte, digo, todo mundo sabe que con los pokémon se pelea para debilitarlos, pero yo no veo justo hacerlo con un pokémon herido.

Tenías por seguro que el pokémon no entendía ni la mitad de las palabras que Hop le decía; en realidad, a veces no estabas muy seguro de si los pokémon entendían el habla humana o si la gente hacía como que les seguía el rollo a lo: “Sí, mira que Teodorberto está muy feliz a mi lado” cuando el pobre bicho sólo quería ir a su casa en el bosque. Pese a todo, el macabro brillo de sus ojos cedió y, sin quitarles la mirada de encima, bajó su cabeza para poder degustar la baya o, mejor dicho, devorarla de un bocado. Con el estómago un poco más lleno, el pokémon movió lo que todavía tenía por orejas en una aparte señal de que no los llevaría al campo eterno a pastar con los Woolos.

De pronto, viró instantáneamente para frenar el ataque de otro pokémon salido de la nada.

Ahí se encontraban nuevamente los hombres de hace un rato y con ellos tres Thievul, pokémon infames por todo Galar a causa de sus legendarias fechorías.

—Así que aquí estabas, condenado bicharraco, que sepas que no es muy educado de tu parte tenernos días buscándote.

―¡Soberano idiota! ¿Para qué le hablas al pokémon? —preguntó otro de los hombres― ¡Sabes que primero se dispara y luego se pregunta!

―Uh, señor… ―murmuró el otro secuaz, señalándolos― ¿Qué hacemos con los intrusos?

―¡Ay, es el colmo, parecen nuevos ustedes dos…! ¡Dispárenles igual!

Los hombres alzaron sus artefactos contra ustedes y aunque Hop se veía menos acobardado que tú, como dispuesto a morir por un ideal justo y noble, fue la acción del pokémon la que les salvó el pellejo. Con tan sólo aullar creó una muralla invisible a su alrededor que detuvo los pequeños misiles que estallaron al contacto, revelando en su interior una extraña y sofisticada red. Al ver su estrategia frustrada, los hombres comandaron a sus pokémon al ataque, lanzándose rápida y fieramente; la misteriosa criatura rugió con tanta intensidad que los Thievul salieron disparados, estrellándose de lleno contra sus amos.

Aprovechando la pequeña oportunidad creada, el pokémon se abalanzó hacía ti. No supiste ni cómo ni por qué, pero antes de que pudieses racionalizar cualquier cosa te encontrabas sujetándote con toda la maldita fuerza del mundo de su lomo, al igual que Hop, mientras la bestia galopaba a toda marcha adentrándose en una espesa neblina.

Tan densa que no veías nada.

Tan densa que simplemente te perdiste en ella hasta que el blanco lo cubrió todo…

* * *

Despertaste lentamente. Lo primero que recuerdas en sentir la luz reflejándose molestamente en tu cara, la sensación del rocío mojando tu espalda y después…

“Beeeeeeeh”

Baba de Wooloo.

…

¡Baba de Wooloo! ¡Puej!

―¡Ah, por fin despiertas, Arthur! Ya me estaba preocupando que tuviese que darte respiración de boca a boca, pero ¡qué bueno que Wooloo se ofreció!

…

¡¡Ahora sí le vas a estrellar al CONDENADO Wooloo en la cara!!

Bufas y comienzas a tentar sobre la hierba en búsqueda de algo que aventarle a ver si así se deja de bromitas cuando comienzas a caer en cuenta de que hay mucha luz… tanta que hasta parece de día. Entonces revisas tu bolsillo para revisar la hora en el SmartRotom ―¿Cómo no se ha roto? No sabes, pero ¡la ciencia es asombrosa!―. Oh… diablos…

¡Los van a matar en casa!

Hop también se sorprende al pensar en ello.

―Bueno… quizás si les decimos que hemos salvado a este Wooloo… no se enojen… tanto…

―¿Y vamos a decirles que nos metimos al bosque perdido?

―Uh… Eh…. ¡Ya se nos ocurrirá algo en el camino!

Ya no se encontraban en el corazón de Slumbering, sino a un costado del puente que conectaba la entrada del pueblo con la Ruta 1. ¿Habían llegado ahí por cuenta propia o…?

No recordabas nada de lo que pasó después de aquél extraño pokémon te jaló de la manga del polo. De hecho, ahora sentías como que todo aquello había sido un sueño… más una pesadilla que un sueño. A la gente normal como tú no se les aparecen criaturas misteriosas ni cazadores tenebrosos. Ni que fueses el protagonista de un show de acción.

Lo cierto es que poco o nada se les ocurrió al llegar a casa, donde sus padres los esperaban tan preocupados como enojados a la vez; después de todo habían acordado que sólo irían a ver a la señora Magnolia junto con Leon. Tampoco ayudaba que sus ropas estaban maltrechas y sucias como para inventar que sólo se habían emocionado un poco con su primer pokémon y habían perdido el tiempo de más tonteando en Wedgehurst.

Más para desgracia de Hop que la tuya, tuvieron que posponer su viaje el par de días que se quedaron castigados realizando diversas tareas en el hogar, porque “no podían aventurarse así nada más sin la mínima responsabilidad”. Encima, tuvieron que escuchar… “la charla”.

Sí, esa que les llegaba tarde o temprano a todos los chicos pasando de cierta edad…

“Los pokémon son criaturas especiales…”

Ah…

“Y para capturar un pokémon es necesario…”

¡Argh!

No todo fue tiempo perdido, en realidad, toda esa plática te sirvió para recordar que ahora tenías una pokébola anclada al cinturón y que ella contenía a un ser vivo que necesitaba salir de vez en cuando a comer y ejercitarse. Ok, por ejercitarse en realidad se referían a que Grookey era inquieto e iba por terminar por treparse a todo lo trepable y lo no trepable también y que en el proceso con su varita iba a tirar un par de cosas que tú tenías que acomodar.

¿Cómo era la gente tan feliz sosteniendo este estilo de vida? A saber.

* * *

Con el castigo levantado y habiéndole dejado en claro a Grookey que las figuras coleccionables no son comida, volviste a emprender la marcha junto con Hop hacía la Ruta 1 para comprar un boleto de tren e ir directo a Motostoke, donde serían anunciados oficialmente como competidores regionales.

A medio camino, Hop se detuvo de golpe, como teniendo una revelación divina.

―Oye, Arthur, ¿crees que sea bueno llegar a la ciudad así nada más? Creo que nos convendría echar un combate antes, ya sabes, para dominar un poco mejor lo básico y hacernos algo más fuertes.

Batallas… y aquí no había la posibilidad de limitarse a oprimir un botón. Buscas una excusa.

―Oye, pero no es justo, tú tienes dos pokémon y sólo uno. Además, tu tienes muchos años con Wooloo y… eso… te da ventaja… sí…

―¿Y si capturamos otro pokémon? ¡Ah, ya sé! Sí, capturemos uno antes de llegar al pueblo y tengamos un combate dos contra dos, no usaré a Wooloo para que sea parejo.

¡Rayos, no tenías como combatir esa lógica!

Te metiste a hurgar entre la hierba alta al costado de la ruta buscando un pokémon; moviendo arbusto tras arbusto y buscando debajo de piedras, ojalá lo estuvieses haciendo mal que si de eso iba buscar bichos harías bien regresándote a casa ya mismo. Fue Hop quien dio con un Rookidee posado en la copa de un árbol completamente despreocupado de la vida.

―Es el momento de empezar esta aventura. ¡Adelante, Sobble!

Confiesas que la manera en la que Hop tiró la pokébola, relejando los rayos del sol te había parecido una escena épica de película. Lástima que el tipo agua echó a llorar apenas salió de la esfera, quitándole todo el encanto al momento. El sonido lastimero de Sobble llamó la atención del pajarraco que emprendió la caída libre para atiborrarle un Picotazo.

―¡Sobble, no te rindas! ¡Usa Chorro de agua!

El pobrecillo sin dejar de llorar apuntó al pokémon que iba por una segunda tanda de Picotazo, dándole de lleno al rostro. La bola de plumas cayó de forma pesada al suelo, no pudiendo volar debido a que sus alas se encontraban empapadas.

―¡Vamos, Sobble, ya lo tienes! ¡Embístelo y verás que ganaremos!

La lagartijita se secó un poco las lágrimas, mostrándose algo más confidente y tratándose de encarrerar, pegó de lleno con el Rookidee, que rodó unos cuantos centímetros.

―Mi turno. ¡Pokébola, ve!

Lanzó la espera que justó le impactó en las alas. El ave se convirtió en un haz de luz rojo para luego ingresar en la pokébola. Se movió una… dos… tres veces…

Hop la sujetó entre sus manos, sus ojos se iluminaron, su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro… saltó de alegría y corrió a abrazarte.

Un abrazo fuerte, de esos que te sacan todo el aire.

―¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice, Arthur! ¡Mi primer pokémon sin que me ayudase mi hermano! ¡Mi primer pokémon capturado por mi cuenta!

Era complicado seguir siendo un amargado bajo esas circunstancias, le diste una palmadita en el hombro en señal de que también te alegrabas de ello. Y rogabas que tu captura también terminara así de feliz. Hop te animaba a seguir adelante y no tuviste que esperar mucho ya que cerca del mismo árbol un Blipbug asomó la cabeza. El depredador se había ido, ¡bien! Ahora podía salir a comer tranquilamente.

Temes que los gritos de “Tu puedes, Arthur” terminen por espantar al bicho, así que rápidamente mandas a Grookey a pegarle con la vara. Si es que eso contaba como ataque.

El monito salió feliz y dispuesto a propinar golpes mas el insecto se lo impidió bloqueando el ataque disparando una serie de ondas, como un enjambre mini Cutiefly verdes atacando. El efecto había sido tal que el ardor que causó en Grookey le hizo soltar su vara.

―¡Arthur, ten cuidado, te encuentras con desventaja de tipo!

Si no te dice no te dabas cuenta… lo cierto es que capturarlo no iba a ser tan fácil. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? No te daba la impresión de que el insecto fuese muy rápido.

―¡Grookey, rodéalo y sigue corriendo a su alrededor!

Grookey era veloz y parecía que la energía no se le iba nunca. Brincoteaba de un lado para otro tan velozmente que el Blipbug se estaba mareando.

―¡Agárralo de la cola y agítalo.

No tenías ni idea si eso era un ataque válido o ético, lo importante era que Grookey había zarandeado al pobre lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Entonces lanzas una pokébola y…

¡Has atrapado a tu primer pokémon! ¡Yay!

Hop de nuevo saltó de alegría a felicitarte por la captura, aunque te regaño por lo bajo por haber sido algo “cruel” con Blipbug y que era importante que te disculparas con tu nuevo compañero. Si tuvieras que explicarle al pokémon que lo habías separado de su familia y su hogar para mandarlo a pelear en peleas reglamentadas para volverte famoso, seguro te arrancaría la cara.

Se sentaron a descansar y curar a sus pokémon con bayas y pasiones; tras un rato se posicionaron para comenzar su duelo.

Lanzas al pequeño Blipbug al duelo mientras que Hop llamó a Sobble. Esta vez no comenzó a llorar, en realidad, se le veía bastante animado.

―¡Usa Chorro de agua!

―¡Dale con Forcejeo insecto!

El azulado infló sus mejillas para disparar, Blipbug seguía siendo muy lento como para poder esquivar el ataque, aunque lejos de noquearlo, el insecto se sintió enojado al sentir su cuerpo humedecido, así que furiosamente atacó mandando aquellas esferas de energía cual furiosos Combee. Sobble se sintió intimidado ante el efecto y recibió el golpe de lleno.

―¡Sobble! ¡¿Estás bien?! ―el pokémon con los ojos llorosos afirmó con la cabeza, aunque su pequeño cuerpo seguía temblando―. ¡Usa otro Chorro de agua!

Sobble volvió a atacar, pero esta vez la potencia del disparo parecía ser mucho menor al anterior, tan así que apenas y pareció repercutir en la salud de Blipbug.

―¡Forcejeo insecto de nuevo!

La oruga volvió a atacar, esta vez estando más cerca haciendo que Sobble no pudiera esquivar. Tras sentir todo el escozor en su cuerpo, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo detrás de la pierna de su entrenador.

―Uh… creo que eso significa que perdí esta ronda. ¡Pero no estoy dispuesto a rendirme!

Antes de continuar sostuvo suavemente a Sobble para que se calmara diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que ya ganaría otro combate como hacía rato; el pequeño se fue a descansar con un gesto más relajado.

A continuación, sacó a Rookidee al combate. Este iba a estar realmente difícil.

―¡Usa Picotazo!

―¡Trata de esquivarlo y ataca!

Por desgracia, los datos que te arrojó el SmartRotom antes del combate apuntaban a que Blipbug sólo conocía ese ataque. Si lo hubieses sabido antes igual y ni lo atapas, Wooloo no parecía mala opción en comparación.

No pudo hacer nada para quitarse al ave de encima que con rapidez asestaba pequeños pero contundentes golpes contra el insecto, que sumado a los ataques de Sobble lo tenían ya en su límite. Con su último esfuerzo pudo asestar con Forcejeo insecto casi a quemarropa, dejando al Rookidee aturdido antes de caer rendido. Le llamas a su pokébola y sacas a Grookey. Sigues en desventaja y dudas que puedas hacer mucho para poner las cosas a tu favor. Tu pokémon conoce Golpe de rama, Arañazo y Gruñido ―además de correr, saltar, tirar cosas y posiblemente bailar― pero queda claro que a tu contrincante le basta usar Picotazo una y otra vez para derrotarte.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

―¡Picotazo!

―¡Grookey, defiéndete con tu rama!

El pajarito comenzó a sobrevolar sobre tu pokémon intentando asestar un golpe mientras el herbáceo intentaba bloquear todos los ataques como si fuese esgrima.

―¡Elévate un poco más y ataca!

Hop iba a usar el impulso de la caída libre para asestar un golpe crítico y si te daba el combate se terminaba. Aún si lo esquivaba, sospechabas que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo. El pokémon se dejó caer y sólo te dio tiempo a gritarle que empujara su rama contra el pokémon.

Así hizo. Empleando su vara como escudo, el pico del pokémon quedó atorado en la madera gracias a la fuerza del impacto. Rookidee no podía moverse, la rama era demasiado pesada para su cuerpo y le costaba emplear sus patas como palanca para quitársela de encima.

―¡Arañazo!

El pokémon le asestó un buen golpe del que no pudo defenderse y al no poder atacar, volvió a recibir otro que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Hop no lo podía creer.

―¡Arthur…!

Y esperabas no lo tómese a mal.

―¡Eres asombroso! ¡Ganaste aún teniendo desventaja! ¡Wow, esto que no me lo creo! Lo que es cierto es que si quiero ser tan bueno como Leon primero debo hacerme más fuerte y así también podré ganarte.

No sabías que pintaba su hermano en esto, pero bueno, tu también estabas sorprendido de haber ganado, la verdad. Y decían que los videojuegos no te ayudaban a mejorar los reflejos… ¡Ja!

Acordaron ir sin más distracciones hasta el Centro Pokémon y de ahí comenzarían su verdadero viaje.

* * *

Aquella mañana todavía no había salido el sol, las cortinas se encontraban bajadas, las puertas cerradas y todo había quedado pulcramente limpio. No había más libros sobre los estantes ni computadoras sobre los escritorios. Todo eso se había ido.

Ella los había escondido.

Sabía que “ellos” quizás no volverían, pero si era cierto lo que había visto, nada se lo garantizaba. “Ellos” no tenían que saber que ella estuvo ahí. “Ellos” no tenían que saber que tenía una misión.

Tenía que encontrar a su abuela, así eso le costase la vida.

Porque había una posibilidad, una muy y remota posibilidad de que no sólo la suya estuviese en riesgo…

Toda la región podía estarlo.

Tomó su abrigo, corrió hasta la puerta, Yamper la esperaba inquieto. Le tomó en brazos y acarició suavemente su cabeza. Giró en dirección a una gran maceta y frunzó el ceño.

―Tú también vienes. Y no más jugarretas esta vez.

El Rotom que se escondía tras el adorno salió un poco apenado por su actuar y se metió directo en teléfono de la joven. Sin decir más, aseguró todo y salió a toda prisa a la estación de Wedgehurst. Confiaba que en Motostoke encontraría respuestas.


End file.
